Kafuristan
'Kafuristan '(Majatran: Al-Qalb), officially the Razamid Caliphate (Majatran: al-Salṭanat al-Qalb al-Ma'atraniyyah), is a country in south-east Majatra, bordering Solentia and Kalopia to the south, the Majatran Sea to the west and the Nashwa straight to the north. History Overview Politics and Government Kafuristan is an absolute and hereditary Ahmadi theocratic Caliphate. The Caliph serves as head of State and government with the Qatib (Chief Secretary) serving as his deputy. The Caliph's powers are limited only by tradition and Ahmadi law. Council of Ministers The Caliph appoints a Cabinet known as the Council of Ministers (Majlis al-Wuzarā’ as-Qalb) It is made of 13 advisors. The Sultan presides as Prime Minister and the Crown Prince serves as Qatib. The cabinet is dominated by members of the Razama tribe.It meets weekly after Friday prayers in the Ahmadi Mosque. Shura The Shura (Advisory Council) is the largely ceremonial and advisory body that serves as the country's legislature. It has very few lawmaking powers and mostly serves to advise the Caliph on affairs of state. Its members are elected every five years and have to be nominated by the Caliph in order to run for office. Clergy The Abadi clergy play an important role in the governance of the nation. They are most prominent in the enforcement of religious laws and have the power to issue fatwas (legal opinions on Ahmadi law topics) The clergy runs several schools and hospitals with both government and private funding. The most prominent clergyman is Grand Ayatollah Hamid al-Hajj. Armed Forces The Kafuri Armed forces continue to play an important role in the governance of the nation. The Supreme Council of Armed Forces remains popwerful as in the republican era and together with the clergy, forms an important base of support for the Caliph. Military Foreign Relations Kafuristan has traditionally aligned herself in international affairs with the pan-Majatran alliances which spring up and wilt every few decades. The Caliphate is a member of the Anti-Zardic Imperialism Front in the 3570's and was a founding member of the Anti-Augustan League in the early 37th century. As a major oil producer, it is an important member of the Terran Oil Cartel Treaty and joined that organisation in 3501. Economy Kafuristan has a very oil centric economy and petrochemicals account for more than 70% of the Government's annual revenue. The government has established a Sovereign Wealth Fund - which currently totals 87.6 billion LOD (about 35% of GDP) Taxation tends to be low in Kafuristan, there is no income tax and only a flat Khums levy funds the Government along with revenue from the national oil company, KafuriOil. Kafuristan has a command economy, with heavy government involvement especially in the dominant oil sector. Demographics The vast majority of Kafuris are ethnic Majatrans and adhere to the Ahmadi faith, in particular the Abadi sect. There are a large number of minorites, chiefly Solentians, Badarans and Artanians. The majority of these are guest workers. The Kafuris themselves are divided in several tribes (as many as 75) but the relevance of tribal origin, while still strong is fading swiftly. The greatest tribes include al-Razama the ruling house, al-Omer and al-Qoralus. Category:Kafuristan Category:Nations